


A Hero Of Great Tales

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Books, Crack, Erebor Reclaimed, Gen, Heroism, King Under the Mountain, Not Serious, Poetry, Post-Quest of Erebor, Reading, Thorin Is Not Amused, no beta we die like men, wow this is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: When Thorin became King under the Mountain, he assigned Ori to be the Royal Scribe. How was he supposed to know that the new scribe's first mission would be to write a heroic tale of the great Thorin II., King under the Mountain?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	A Hero Of Great Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ooowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ooowyn/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [ooowyn's wonderful fanart](https://ooowyn.tumblr.com/post/644313899692359680/a-friend-commissioned-me-to-draw-shirtless-thorin), so please, check it out! :D  
> ooowyn also gave me the kind permission to write this ficlet, so, here it is :D

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

After Thorin had been crowned as the King under the Mountain, one of the first things he did was to assign Ori as the Royal Scribe of Erebor. Because, as Balin said, every proper kingdom needed someone to keep record, and if one of the company was suited to fulfil this job, it was Ori. The young dwarf was overjoyed when Thorin gave the job with all its rights and responsibilities to him, and he swore that he would serve his king with loyalty and devotion until his last breath.

The first thing Ori did after his nomination was to start a book. In his opinion, someone should keep record of Durin’s line during the long years between the fall of and the return to Erebor, and Thorin allowed it. If Ori wanted to write a chronicle about the line of Durin, well, that was only what was to be expected of a Royal Scribe.

What Thorin had not anticipated was that from the very moment Ori’s book was finished, it was a huge success. At first it was only popular among the librarians of Erebor. As soon as they had copied it, it took mere days to be just as popular among the common people of Erebor, and soon it was that everyone who could read wanted to read it, and anyone who could not read was eager to find a friend or relative to read it out to them.

It wasn’t long until Thorin got wind of the famous chronicle that Ori had written. It was much longer though until he found the time to go to the library, and King or no, he had to put his name on a list and wait until all the people before him had read it to check it out.

By the time he finally got his hands on one of the rare copies (by now there were two of them, plus two others for the scribes to copy it) he was all excited. Almost a year had passed since the Battle for Erebor, most of the kingdom was running smoothly by now and the administrative work left him with a few hours to breathe and relax before he went to bed.

Thorin took a bath, he made himself a nice mug of tea, he changed into his sleeping cloths, what meant he put on the only pair of comfortable pants he had with him and slept shirtless. In this attire he sat down on his bed, closed his eyes for a moment and enjoyed the peace and quiet surrounding him. He took a first sip from his tea, relishing in the sweet bitterness and the slight burn from the heat in his throat. Then, he opened the book and started reading.

Ori’s skills when it came to poetry were amazing, and Thorin got really sucked into the story, even though the story was just history he himself had lived through. It was a description of Erebor before Smaug had come, it was a heroic poem about the pitiful battle the dwarves had fought against the dragon who had been oh so quick to overpower them. Then followed a long and sorrowful ballad about the long, hard journey through Rhovanion and Eriador in which Thorin lead their people on until they reached the Blue Mountains where they found a new home and with it, new hope.

This was nothing like the boring chronicles and records Thorin had studied in his youth, these were wonderful and enjoyable to read. Even though it was poetry, there was still truth behind it, that much he could confirm.

It was only after these impressive poems the accounts of their journey back to Erebor started. And this was when Thorin started to get uncomfortable, only a little at first, but soon it showed as a fierce blush spreading from his cheeks all over his face and neck even down to his chest.

_“After long years had passed, it was finally Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thrór, King under the Mountain, who decided that it was his duty to his people to reclaim Erebor and take back their realm that the dragon had stolen from them. Thorin was one of the greatest kings that had ever come of Durin’s line, he was proud and brave and incredibly loyal, and if there was one among the dwarves of Erebor who would succeed on this mission, it was Thorin Oakenshield, a hero among his people…”_

When Thorin read these words, he firmly closed the book, put it aside and stormed out of the room without even putting a shirt on. He did not care if half of Erebor would see their King shirtless. If people might get the wrong impression now, that was less important to him than people getting the wrong impression from this chronicle in the future. Right now, he had to talk to Ori about the meaning of historical correctness and why you should not turn your kings into heroes when writing a record.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and Kudos! :D


End file.
